ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (2012 PS3 Video Game)
Spider-Man is a 2012 action-adventure video game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment ''for the PlayStation 3, based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man. The game first went into development in 2009 and releases worldwide on September 4, 2012. The game tells a new story about the character of Spider-Man; a story not tied into any comic book, movie, or video game, and covers new grounds by exploring both aspects of Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Rating '''T '(Teens) for Blood, Drug Reference, Language, & Violence Gameplay Dynamics/Features * The immersive combat system is partially inspired by the Batman: Arkham video games, mixing those dodge and attack elements with web gadgets, parkour, swinging, and great variety in combat, as the combat is what Spider-Man fights like in the comic books * Unlike other Spider-Man video games in the past, there will be integrated side missions, some relating to the story, directly and non-directly, as well as different storylines * The map includes of a giant Manhattan, nearly resembling the actual size of Manhattan, New York in real life * The swinging sticks to buildings and related objects (as well as trees) and gives the player a multitude of swinging parkour and freedom to play around with * The game wants to show the player that there is another life to Spider-Man; Spider-Man is not just out there swinging around and fighting bad guys; he is also Peter Parker. This game takes place four years into Peter's career as Spider-Man, with Peter being a second-year college student at Empire State University and the game gives the player the option to go to the college, explore the area, and complete activities there to earn Research Tokens, as well as complete certain side missions (a couple specific side missions involve the school). Peter also works at the Daily Bugle and can do optional missions there as well as earn tokens and learn secrets. * There are a total of 28 suits in the game with each of them holding different abilities (For example; the Noir Spider-Man suit is completely silent during stealth, even when running). To unlock suits, the player would need to complete side missions and other activities around Manhattan to earn specific tokens to earn those suits * There are web gadgets and web gadget upgrades that the player has at their heart to fight with style and stealth with style * The maximum level in the game is 60 with four different skill trees (all with a multitude of upgrades); Webbing (deals with webbing in combat, stealth, or even just general swinging), Innovator (increases the variety of combat and combo attacks), Defender (increases the variety and flow of dodge attacks, as well as air attacks), and Special (increases the flow and variety of special abilities, as well as implanting that system into web gadgets) HLTB Main Story (alone): 18 hours Main Story (plus a extras): 27 hours 100% Completion: 38 hours Characters Playable Character * Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(Yuri Lowenthal) Protagonist * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man '(Yuri Lowenthal) Main Story Antagonists * '''Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter * Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin * Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard * Adrian Toomes/The Vulture * Max Dillon/Electro * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Flint Marko/Sandman Side Story Antagonists * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Screwball * Tony Masters/Taskmaster * Abe Jenkins * Norton Fester/The Looter * Herman Schultz/Shocker * Flint Marko/Sandman Supporting Characters * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Aunt May * Captain Jean DeWolffe * J. Jonah Jameson * Detective Yuri Watanabe ''' * '''Dr. Curt Connors * Norman Osborn * Billy Connors * Martha Connors Synopsis Four years into being the Wall-Crawling superhero of New York, Peter Parker struggles on balancing his double-life as the nerdy and charming college student he is at Empire State University, his part-time job as a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle, his responsibilities with paying his apartment rent in time, as well as swinging around the city as the Wall-Crawler. Peter puts his eyes on Wilson Fisk, a billionaire who runs for Mayor of New York and gives Fisk Industries a bigger name. However, Peter knows something is up; Fisk is not the man he portrays himself as. As Peter continues on trying to find evidence to point Fisk to the mysterious boss who has been supplying all of New York's most prominent gangs and keeping them in line, a dangerous hunter known as Kraven targets Spider-Man and labels him as his "last hunt". Peter struggles to survive, witnessing both his lives clashing together when Kraven and Fisk both put those Peter loves in danger, as well as slowly manipulate a prominent mentor in Peter's life into a monster. Will Peter be able to expose Fisk's lies? Will Spider-Man become the hunter or the hunted? Ending After the brutal battle between Spider-Man and the Lizard and Spider-Man being able to inject the anti-serum into the Lizard in order to turn him back into Dr. Connors, Spider-Man apologizes to Connors and Connors cries, knowing that Billy will never look at him the same. Connors screams in agony as Ryker's men take him away and Spider-Man is in distress. Spider-Man thinks about Gwen, who finds out Peter is Spider-Man and is hurt since Spider-Man was the one who let Gwen's father die at the hands of Electro last year. Spider-Man has so much on his mind and the camera zooms to where Kraven is; he is on Fisk Tower and looks down and Spider-Man is down there. Spider-Man squints his lenses and says, "I'm coming for you, Kraven". Spider-Man swings to Fisk Tower, where he must get past all of Fisk's guards; from everything Spider-Man hears, Fisk has fled New York after managing to get away from beating Spider-Man to a pulp (which led Peter near dead on Mary Jane's front-yard); Spider-Man tells himself that Fisk may have gotten away and Connors's life may now never be the same, but that will not stop him from hunting down Kraven; the man who almost killed him, the man who blackmailed Connors after finding out Peter is Spider-Man and manipulated him to use the lizard serum to cure his arm, and the man who has made his life a living hell for the past few weeks. Spider-Man gets through all the guards and Kraven cuts the lights throughout all of Fisk Tower. Spider-Man must use his spider sense and focus to defeat Kraven, who jumps out of the shadows. After the fight, Spider-Man defeats Kraven in a quick struggle. Spider-Man tells Kraven that he lost and instead of humiliating him, Spider-Man takes all of his weapons and Kraven laughs, saying there WILL be a rematch. Spider-Man webs up Kraven's mouth and leaves him at the entrance of Fisk Tower for DeWolffe to get. Peter returns to Gwen the day after and the two meet in awkward silence, since Gwen found out Peter was Spider-Man. In that silence, Gwen breaks it and says, "Your secret is safe with me. Just stay away from me for a little while".